Darkness Takes over
by Tomtom713
Summary: Jack had a normal day as always. To make fun and snowdays around him. But one evening as he was on his way home. And old 'friend' stepped by and spoke to Jack. How will it end to be? Read and find out. I do not know if i will set it as M rated. but i think i do it for language and for soon coming Sexualy chapters.


Alright. So this is my English version of my Danish Fanfiction of Darkness Takes over. Hope you enjoy it but this is my first...well maybe second ROTG Fanfiction that i have made. So Do not judge me!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting.

It was over two years ago pitch was defeated. It was two years ago that Jack Frost, a pale skinned boy with white hair and ice blue eyes, which had a dark blue hoodie and brown knee pants, got to a guardian. And Two years ago his first child had believed in him. Jack had always been the Fun Spirit. He loved days with snow where the kids could come out and play in the snow. He had always liked to hear their laughter when they threw snowballs at each other.

Jack looked at them after a long day where they had made a lot of fun in the snow. He pulled his hood over his head and his stick over his shoulder as he watched for the last children went home to their parents.

Jack Frost, The Spirit of Fun smiled when he know he had done a good job. Jack flew quiet and slow down to the ground as he had been in a tree on a branch. He poured his staff down against the ground and made snow and ice where he touched the ground. It was dark, late in the evening as he walked down the street. Jack poured out his staff on his shoulder again as he looked up at the sky. He smiled slightly. Thought of the day went while he was still down the street. Something quickly had run past Jack. He looked around him as he thought he saw something. "Hallo! Is anyone there? "He call out. Jack saw nothing. He heard nothing either. "Must have been a bird.," he muttered as he started walking along the street again.

Without he thought more about it, there were shadows around him. He stopped when he jumped up in the air. "What happens," said Jack a bit scared. Suddenly Jack was pulled down to the ground as a hand grabbed around his arm. He was held against a wall with his chest against it, and his arms were taken on his back. He was pressed against the wall as he tried to resist. "Let me go!" He shouted and struggled everything he could. "Jack Frost ... The Snow Spirit of Fun... Long time no seeing don't you think?" A dark but gentle voice whispered in his ear.

Jack stood still. That voice. It was familiar. But ... it could not be ... "Pitch ..." He whispered as a small grin came behind Jack "Long time ago Jack. How is it going to be a Guardian? On the other hand, has the contagious you out? "Pitch asked as he held Jack more pressed against the wall of the time. Jack groan in pain. It was as if someone laid a hand around his neck and closed the airways so he could not breathe.

"What is it you want with me Pitch!?" Jack gasped as Pitch only held Jack pressed against the wall "Oh I thought you knew what I wanted to Little Jack. Revenge. For the one who let me be forgotten. However, I lived. Moreover, I am stronger than before. "Pitch said. He with a swing turned Jack around, pressed his back against the wall, and held his hands above his head. Jack could look up at pitch. Pitch cole black hair. Dressed in the long shadow robe and the gray skin. The golden yellow eyes that looked back at him with such a desire. The desire to see Jack in pain. He smiled evil down at Jack. "This time, Jack. I will not let you go in between of my plans. Your little friends will not be able to find you and save you. "Pitch said as he smiled more evil down at Jack. Behind Pitch, two shadows had Jacks Staff. They held it for a while "Crack it!" Pitch ordered to his shadows. The sound of a crack came as an echo that resounded through the street.

Jack gasped in pain when he lost his strength so fast. He closed his eyes. His body was heavier than before-"Sweet Dreams Jack ..oh right. There isn't any sweet dreams left now..." Pitch whispered as he held Jack in his arms. Everything went black for Jack. The last thing he heard was Pitch evil laugh that filled the street.

* * *

A/N So that was chapter one. Tell me what you think. But Remember Don't blame me. Review and share it!


End file.
